legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
On the Rocks
WARNING SPOILERS! On the rocks is the second level for the villains in Riddler's revenge, in it Mr.freeze and The riddler sneak into the Ice Cream Factory to get a secret Freeze cannon hidden in the back. Parking Lot: Clear out the area, then use Mr. Freeze (who has Super Strength) to pull off the cover to the pipe in the back left. Float up and move to the right. Note there are two red and white ice cream structures on the wall. Drop down to each, smash them, and create a lever from the remains. Pull both levers and enter the factory. Processing Area: Pull out the crate in the wall using Mr. Freeze, then cross over the ice slope using the railing above. Now, drop down onto the blue platform in the red river. Hold down Z and Mr. Freeze will fire his Freeze Cannon at the blue sparkly spot and freeze it. Cross all the way across, then bring the Riddler along so he can Mind Control the guard up on the next platform. Have the guard assemble the rotator switch and turn it to fill the river. Now you can climb up to the other side. Smash an object near the orange and blue structure on the back wall and assemble it, which will then blow up so you can put a handle on the big door. Push it open with Mr. Freeze. Deep Freeze: Head to the left and place Mr. Freeze on the elevator platform. Have Riddler Mind Control the guy in the ice block, bust the object and assemble the lever so the block can go up. Push the block off the edge with Mr. Freeze to break open a hole in the floor. Drop Mr. Freeze down and cross the toxic waste. Pull the pipe to drop it so the Riddler can reach the far right area. Climb up the ladder. Now, have the Riddler stand on the valve and Mind Control the guy across the gap. Have that guy jump on the other valve so the stairs unfold. Climb up and drop down the other side. Break the object here and assemble the lever. Pull it to raise the red liquid, then freeze it. Now, this last part as a "?" panel on the wall. You may think this corresponds with the Riddler, but actually this area works with anyone that has mind control abilities, Riddler included. Have him press Z on the white circle and the hatch will open. Cold Room: Take out all the cops and assemble the launcher in the middle of the room to stop the fan. Use Mind Control on the cop on the upper ledge to push the box off the ledge so you can assemble the ladder. Now, you have to step on the buttons in a specific order. The order is blue, green, yellow, and red. At the end of the level Batman runs in and Freeze faces off against him alone. If you complete this level you get Mr.Freeze, Mr.Freeze's Kart and Mr.Freezes iceberg.